


Under the Tablecloth

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slightly Smutty, at a cafe, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Mutual stimulation under the tablecloth at a cafe. Not overly smutty but enough to be NSFW. First time writing smut.





	Under the Tablecloth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate on me it's my first time writing this kind of story.   
> For @frizzyhairedbitch85: prompt 23 from the Tumblr Prompt list: "Don't"

It was winter and it was freezing cold. The wind was biting at their skin and their ears were about to fall off. Mulder had insisted they stopped at a cozy café to warm their numb hands and have their blood running through their veins again. Scully had not hesitated when he’d held the door open for her.

She had insisted they sit near the fireplace which was lightening one of the darker corners of the restaurant. The waiter had brought them both a wide bowl of _caf_ _é_ _au lait_. Mulder was blowing on his to have it cool down faster, but Scully felt it was just the right temperature.

They were sitting on the same side of the bench to look at the glowing flames of the fire. Neither of them had taken the time to shed their coats or their hats. When they had left her partner’s apartment, he’d listened to her for once and decided to wear his long winter coat. She had put hers on too, but it was barely reaching her calf and she could not feel her toes moving in her boots yet.

“Are you starting to feel your hands again, Scully?” her partner asked with a teasing grin.

He had noticed she was hanging for dear life to her _caf_ _é_ _au lait_. She pulled her tongue at him and was delighted by his soft giggle.

“What about yours, Mulder? Have you regained some sensation in your fingertips?” she retorted. “I told you. You should have taken those gloves I bought you,” she stared at him while he pretended not hearing her.

“I don’t need gloves when I have you to warm my hands on.”

He had put his hot beverage on the table and discreetly slipped his right hand under the hem of her woolen shirt. She shivered both because of his cold fingers and because of the thrill it gave her to be caressed intimately in public. There weren’t that many patrons in the Café, but they were still amongst other people and it made her heart beat faster.

“Mulder, not right now…” she murmured.

“Why not? You still got your coat on, we’re sitting in this dark and comfortable corner of the booth. Nobody’s looking at us right now,” he replied. “And the tablecloth is protecting us from any inquisitive gazes.”

“We’re still in public. The waiter could come back at any moment!” she protested.

His hand had travelled up to her bra and he was teasing her now erected nipple through the thin fabric. She shifted on her seat and snuggled into him with a sigh. She peered into his warm hazel eyes and let herself be convinced by his arousing touch. She tightened her long coat around her shoulders and sipped her coffee carefully.

His hand now shifted to the other side of her chest and circled around the tip of her breast. She could feel a different kind of warmth submerging her body. Scully threw a worried look around her when she thought she’d heard the waiter coming back to their table.

“Mulder, stop!”

He was tracing a delicate string of kisses along the side of her neck, working his way to her ear. She tried to push him back gently. He offered a disappointed groan when the teenage waiter walked to their table.

“Can I bring anything else for your pleasure?” he inquired politely.

“No, that will be all, thank you,” Mulder declared abruptly.

The boy frowned but nodded before walking quickly away to join his colleagues and complain about the rudeness of his customer.    

“Don’t look at them!” Mulder said.

“What did you do that for?” Scully scolded her partner.

“At least we know he won’t come back until we’re done drinking our cups.”

“You could at least have been more gentle to him.”

“Aw, Scully, don’t be so…”

She rolled her eyes and leaned back into him, signaling him she was ready for him to continue his ministrations.

“You know, Scully,” he said after having dragged his long fingers to her waistband. “I would not be averse to some of your _ministrations_.”

She could not control the eager smile that lightened her features.

“Would you now?”

Mulder was taken by surprise by her reaction. He gulped and interrupted his own descent towards the crotch of her pants to stare back at her apprehensively. It was now his turn to tighten the lapels of his winter coat. He had tried to keep his arousal hidden for as long as he could but now her could not avoid it anymore.

Before he could even reach the button of her jeans, her deft fingers had already unfastened his own pants. She waited for him to loosen her waistband so he could rest his now warm fingers on the top of her burning flesh. When he slid his middle finger between her labia, she inserted her feminine fingers between his underwear and his pubis and ran a nail along his length. He stifled a yelp and gingerly retreated from her slippery entrance.

Scully looked up at her surroundings, wondering if any of the customers had heard her partner’s muffled cry of pleasure. The four women sitting opposite them were engrossed in their shopping plans and the two business men who were eating lunch kept discussing sports car.

She bit her lips when she felt Mulder’s middle finger entering her again. She mimicked his movement by encircling his girth and lowering her hand to his root. She could have sworn he had moved closer to her on the bench and was trying to lift his hips to meet her halfway.

She closed her eyes and let her body be transported by the marvelous sensation of being filled by her lover. Although it had not been long since they began their mutual session underneath the tablecloth, she was already getting close. She could feel Mulder wasn’t far from erupting either. She teased the tip of his manhood and spread it with the clear liquid that had began making its way out of his smooth member. His breathing was becoming more erratic and he was obviously struggling to keep it in check.

Mulder knew it would take only one of two more strokes to make her clench around his finger. He would not be able to keep going very long either. He sped up his thrusts while shifting his hips to make her know he was ready to blow. He could already suspect she was about to come when he felt her shiver.

His breath was hot and his pupils were dilated. When he began pulsing, Scully slowed her movements and squeezed him carefully. She then kissed him on the chin.

Immediately after his own release, Mulder froze in place even though only the first knuckle was inside her warmth. He suddenly sensed her pressing around his finger and savoured her pleasure as much as if it had been his. He turned her head to him with his other hand and smiled tenderly. Her eyes had adopted a darker shade of blue.

They were both feeling sticky and they were now both warmed up. The two lovers were basking in their orgasmic afterglow and seemed to have completely forgotten they were in public, sitting behind a small table in a cozy café.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list: https://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/167499171653/dont-prompts  
> not beta read.


End file.
